Missing Rory
by mini767
Summary: Takes place in the future from Jess's POV it's my first fanfic


Missing Rory  
  
I've read somewhere Hope Dies Last. I think I saw it on a bench when I was waiting for a bus to get the hell out of New York. I was sure hope had died long ago well for me it had. The streets of New York ripped away any feeling except hatred from you; the first to go was hope. Well at least I thought hope had died until I met her. Rory Gilmore, those blue eyes could restore hope in the most unlikely person. I fell in love with her the first day I saw her. Yes, I know cliché and I'm so against being average but it's the truth.  
  
Jess: Hey. RORY: Hey yourself. JESS: What are you doing out here? RORY: I needed something for school. What about you? JESS: Oh yeah, same thing. RORY: Uh huh. So, that was quite a disappearing act you pulled the other night. JESS: Potlucks and Tupperware parties aren't really my thing. RORY: Too cool for school, huh? JESS: Yes, that is me. RORY: What are you doing? JESS: Oh this? Nothing. [does an illusion with a coin] Just another little disappearing act. RORY: Little tip? JESS: Yeah? RORY: If you ever want to speak to me again, don't pull that out of my ear.  
  
JESS: So I assume the nose is off limits too? RORY: Any place you wouldn't naturally find a coin, let's leave it that way. JESS: So what are you doing now? RORY: I have some homework to finish. JESS: Okay, then I'll leave you this last little trick. [hands her a book] RORY: You bought a copy? I told you I'd lend you mine. JESS: It is yours. RORY: You stole my book. JESS: Nope, borrowed it. RORY: Okay, that's not called a trick, that's called a felony. JESS: I just wanted to put some notes in the margins for you. RORY: What? [looks through the book] You've read this before. JESS: About forty times. RORY: I thought you said you didn't read much. JESS: Well, what is much? Goodnight Rory. RORY: Goodnight Dodger. JESS: Dodger? RORY: Figure it out. JESS: Oliver Twist. [Rory smiles and nods. They both walk away.] Yup it's still fresh in my mind and everyday I miss her more and more. We had a lot of other good times over the years the wife and I. Yup you heard correctly we finally got married. We dated for 5 years after senior year to Lorelai's objections. Rory went to Yale and I went to college (believe it or not.) I'm now a retired college professor of English Literature. Yes I changed a lot over the years and I owe it all to her.  
  
Serious question? JESS: Okay. RORY: You know you're smarter than most everybody at your school. It takes you like five minutes to finish a book. You read everything, you remember everything, you could ace those classes easily. Why don't you? You don't need a tutor. It's crazy that they're talking about leaving you back. JESS: I'm never going to college, why waste the time in high school? RORY: And why aren't you going to college? JESS: Please. RORY: What? Please what - why is it so crazy? JESS: Ask my mother, she could give you a couple reasons. Oh, and I'm sure Principal Mertin can chime in with a few good ones. In fact, ask your mother. She doesn't know me all that well but I'm sure she could improvise a few things. RORY: Do not give me that whole 'I'm so misunderstood, Kurt Cobainy' thing. You are way stronger than that and I don't even wanna hear it. You have to go to college. JESS: No, you have to go to college. RORY: But don't you have any plans? JESS: Yes, I plan to get out of Stars Hollow. RORY: And go where? JESS: Wherever. RORY: And do what? JESS: Whatever. RORY: Wherever, whatever. JESS: I'll live where I live, I'll work when I need money, and I'll see where I end up.  
  
Five more years after we got married, we had our first child Lorelei Marino the fourth. If you ever thought the Gilmore's were crazy here is your proof. We had two more children after that Dodger Marino and Zoë Marino. Now we have three beautiful grandchildren.  
  
My life was complete and those 40 years were the best years of my life. Then Rory left us. It was the saddest of my life and for all. Not to go into details she had a stroke. We had a private ceremony with close friends and family. Everyone who loved Rory.  
  
So now, 2 years later on the anniversary of her death, I miss her more and more than ever before. I know I will see her again one day.  
  
Oh where oh where can my baby be The lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven so I got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world We were out on a date in my daddy's car We hadn't driven very far There in the road strait up there A car was stalled the engine was dead I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right I'll never forget the sound that night The screaming tires the busting glass The painful scream that I heard last Oh where oh where can my baby be The lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven so I got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world When I woke up the rain was pouring down There were people standing all around Something warm flowing through my eyes But somehow I found my baby that night I lifted her head she looked at me and said Hold me darling just a little while I held her close I kissed her our last kiss I found the love that I knew I had missed Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight I lost my love my life that night Oh where oh where can my baby be The lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven so I got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
  
There sat Jess Marino, 66 silent tears running down his face. 


End file.
